You don't know what it's like
by MrsJohnBender
Summary: John Bender and Andrew Clark switch places for a day. Oneshot.


**I got bored and I had writers block with my other Breakfast club fanfic so I decided to write an oneshot. I know it's a bit unrealistic (I'm not stupid, I am aware of the fact that people cannot switch lives with someone else) but I got this idea and kept thinking about it so I hope you enjoy it, I'm sorry if you don't, and if you do not don't be afraid to flame! Oh, and this has nothing to do with my other story, the characters are not the same.**

**I do not own any of the breakfast club characters.**

Andrew Clark proudly walked through the halls of Shermer high. He was a letterman, people respected him, it didn't matter that he hadn't kept his promise to those people he had met in that one detention, to the geek and the criminal, because he was now dating Alison, who had become very popular, and was friends with the future prom queen, that detention had made his life better, why throw all that away by befriending some lowlifes?

Speaking of which, there was Brian, stumbling to his locker with fifty million books at hand. His face lightened when he saw Andy, he had only met the detention Andrew after all, he wasn't aware of how cold he could act around his friends. After all, they were demanding, what would they say if they saw him talk to Brian?

Nothing, they wouldn't say anything because they would begin to think he himself was a nerd, and there would go Andrew's friends, right down the toilet. He wasn't going to let that happen, so while his friends looked at each other with shocked faces and questions as to why the geek was calling out to _their_ friend as if they were close, Andrew pushed everyone of the books from Brian's hands, laughing with his friends as they hit the ground.

"All right Clark, we gotta go, sorry you can't come with us." Said Stubby, on of Andrew's close friends, who was now kicking one of Brian's school books as they walked away from the scene. Andrew nodded, he wanted to go partying with his friends, but he had a game that particular night and couldn't. The jock waved goodbye and continued merrily on his way, as if nothing had happened, as if he had not crushed someone's small heart.

"Yeah, it's a shame you can't jack off with your friends." Andrew spun around and found John Bender leaning against a wall and playing with a lighter. He had seen what had happened, and was obviously not pleased, but what did it matter what Bender thought? Who was he to talk?

"Just mind your own busyness ass face. Don't act as if you're some saint, because we all know your scum." Andrew was in no mood for whatever John had in store. Nobody was ever in any mood for Bender's games, but today he defiantly wasn't, it was a day of a game, his mind needed to stay on the key or he was bound to lose, then he would have to hear from his dad about how weak he was and how he was slacking off.

"You're right, your life is so perfect after all, why should you even look at lesser people?" Bender asked rolling his eyes and preparing himself for the "you don't even exist at this school" speech. This however was not what was heard.

"Oh, my life is perfect now, is that it? You know what Bender, you don't know what it's like to be me, so just can it, I'm going to the game." And with that, Andrew took off, not wanting to waste his time with a lowlife like John. Meanwhile the criminal rolled his eyes; the jock must have had a real hard life, not.

* * *

Andrew woke up not remembering much from the night before. The last thing he could recall was riding his bike home (not wanting to hear about how he had lost the game from his father) and seeing John. He remembered a big eyed look on the boys face, but that was it. As the teenager sat up, he became worried, Bender had really looked frightened, it wasn't like Andrew to forget something like that.

As the jock looked around he noticed this was not his room. In the room he now sat in the mattrace was tattered, the walls were filled with holes and the wall paper was torn all over the place. Posers were covering what the boy suspected to be the worst spots on the wall, and then he saw it; John's red shirt, the one he were during detention, lying in a pile of some other clothes.

Suddenly, everything came back, hitting him in the head like a bullet. He remembered seeing John, calling to him, feeling bad for what he had said. When he had turned around, there was that look that suddenly fell over the criminals face. He started running towards Andrew, for a reason the jock couldn't yet understand, until he turned to the front and saw the big truck coming his way.

Andy's eyes increased in size, he remembered John getting hit by the car, they both were; now he was at the boy's house. A million thoughts spiraled through Andrew's head, why was he there, did this mean John was okay? Was that blood on the black shirt, the one John had worn that day, laying in the pile next to the red one?

"Sporto." Andrew Clark sighed with relief, there was that nickname, but that wasn't John's voice, that was…his own? How could that be? The boy spun around and found himself facing a worried eyed Andrew, but how was this so?

"Who are you!?" The teenager shouted, unable to contain himself, after all, he was looking at his own face, calling him Sporto and now shushing him. This wasn't possible, it had to be a dream, either that or Clark had finally gone crazy.

"John, listen to me Sporto, go to the bathroom, the next door over, and look at yourself in the mirror." Andrew reluctantly did as told, a fear lingering he'd find some giant gaping hole in his forehead or something you would expect from a car incident. Instead was a large and deep scratch on John's forehead, and it took some time for Andrew to realize that there was only one face looking back at him in the mirror, John's, or rather, his now.

As soon as the jock noticed he no longer was himself he began to shout hysterically in shock, depression, anger, frustration, and confusion all in one loud ear shattering shout. John hurried over and threw his new hand over his old mouth to silence the guest in his body.

"C'mon, I'm not that ugly!" Bender joked, and then became serious when he heard his father cuss. "Okay now, shut up, what do you wanna do, wake the whole house?" He asked as he closed the bathroom door hoping that even though there was a large hole through it (courtesy of Allen Bender, or rather, John Bender's body because that is what was used to bust the door in the first place.)

"Well I'm sorry I can't be as cool as you about this!" Andrew hissed back, looking at his new set of hands which were much more tan then his own. Also, the jock took note that it hurt to close three of the fingers all the way, and that he had to be careful not to bend them more then about ninety degrees or he'd feel the horrible pain he had just encountered when he learned this the hard way.

"Oh, I freaked as well, but your house was empty, mine isn't and if you really want to find out what happens when you wake my dad after a night of drinking, do it in your own damn body! For the meantime, there are some rules you'd be wise knowing until we figure out how to change ourselves back, which if there are any suggestions to that matter, please don't be afraid to speak up." After saying this, John made a disgusted face. His sarcastic opinions did not sound the same, they sounded lame, half hearted, and worse of all, not as offending.

"Before we discuss any rules in the case we're stuck like this for a while, perhaps we should try to assure there isn't a simple way to change back. Now think John, because I know if you try real hard you can do it, what was the last thing you remember?" Andrew smiled to himself, that sounded a lot more harmful then it did when he said it within his own body. Bender seemed to notice too because he began giving hate glares before he finally decided to think about the question he was asked.

"Sorry, the last thing I remember is smoking some doobage and flicking some old woman, wait a minute! I'm high aren't I?" Bender seemed to be serious, which scared Andrew in a way, though the other part of him didn't want to know, and was more concerned with just what the rebel flicked the old woman with.

"Uh, no, I'm not a burnout like you, I'm not high. Any other suggestions? Wait! I remember seeing you! Shit, I saw you smoking just before I saw the truck, and you jumped in the way! We were both hit by a truck!" Andrew said excitingly, as if he had just found the solution to all their problems as well as the problems as everyone else on Earth.

"No, no way in hell am I jumping in front of another moving vehicle of any kind to save you again. Think of another solution." Bender demanded, again cursing himself for ever even thinking about saving someone like Andrew, and again cursing himself for getting himself in such a mess.

"Fine, I don't think that will do anything but get us both killed anyway, but in that case you're right, rules are required, me first. You will go to school, you will pay attention, you will not smoke, or drink, or act like an ass, and you are friends with anyone who matters so don't act like a jerk to them. Also, I, you, have wrestling practice after school. I go to every one that includes this one." Andrew took note of Bender's unhappy face, (or his unhappy face in other words) and realized he might just miss his first practice.

"So pretty much, I'm not allowed to have fun. Screw that, fine, no smoking, drinking, or acting like a jerk, and I'll even pay attention in most your classes, but no way in hell am I going to molest other guys in tights! You can forget it; one practice won't do anything especially since it won't be you practicing anyway!" John sounded truly disgusted by the thought of wrestling alone and Andrew decided to take what he could get, even if that meant he'd miss a game. At least he'd still save some of his dignity.

"Fine, no wrestling, tell the coach you hurt your knee or something, and limp a little so he believes it. Come directly here afterwards, no goofing off, you better be hear no more then half an hour after I get here." Andrew stated, and took notice of John's uncertain face before he finally decided that coming home immediately was best, especially in the jock's body.

"Okay, now my rules. You can't handle a day at school as me, so you will be staying home today. No need to worry, I do it all the time; the school has even given up calling to find out where I am. It sounds like my dad just left for work; he'll be home in about two hours, for that time it would be wise to steal a cigarette because if you are in my body, I suspect you also have my addiction since I don't have the slightest craving for a smoke right now. Anyway, don't try to fight it and get through the day without a smoke because odds are you'll give up in about four hours and by that time my dad will be home and he will hang you alive if he catches you stealing a cigarette." John stopped to assure Andrew was listening to all of this, and then he continued.

"Once my old man gets home stay out of his way, do you hear me? Keep it quiet so he thinks you left, but stay in this house, if you get jumped you won't know what the hell to do and my stuff will end up getting stolen. If he does come in here, don't fight or talk back, you wont know what to do, just try to get the hell out of here, sneak out the window if you have to and sneak around to the garage. Oh and if that bitch Jen comes over tell her to fuck off!" Andrew rolled his eyes and nodded.

After having an agreement John jumped out his window and prepared himself for a day of Andrew.

Andrew Clark starred at the bathroom window for a few seconds before deciding to smoke a cigarette that minute to rid of the cravings that were driving him crazy. He figured it would take him some time to find out just were Mr. Bender's cigarettes were hidden, though he found them within five minutes, sitting on the kitchen table. He smoked two before he finally lost the craving.

After words, the boy planned to shower, though he soon found a problem with that plan. _Shit! How am I supposed to shower without seeing John naked?! But I feel so gross in this body of his and everything hurts, I want a hot shower!_ After a moments hesitation Andrew finally decided he would take his shower, but without taking off his (or John's) pants.

Just as he was about to slip off the shirt, John's phone began wringing and he thought it wise to pick it up, incase it was this so called "Jen" who he had an important and immature message to deliver. Immediately after receiving the greeting the jock wanted to hang up.

"Well hello sunshine, hey, is that a shower I hear? You better not be undressing me! Andrew! Why aren't you talking? Are you laughing? Stop laughing or I'm going to go over there and," John cut off, what could he do? Cut the head off of his own body? "If you are undressing me I swear to god I'm going to undress you, right here, at school, in front of everyone!" He threatened.

"Relax, yes the shower is running, but I'm keeping your pants on, do you think I would ever even think about undressing you? Wait, you're at school? Great, people are going to think I'm crazy, talking on the phone to myself! Stop calling me Andrew, you're Andrew!" He shouted as he tried to take his shirt off while being tangled in the phone cord.

"Sporto, they already think you're crazy. Don't worry, I'm in the nurses office, I said I have to call my dad for important medical reasons and she let me, of course, she never let me when I was me, now did she?" Bender asked, remembering all the times he tried to call one of his friends who swore they would be at school the next morning and ended up not going. Of course, he never did get to call any one of them because the nurse wouldn't believe him when he said it was an emergency and he needed to call his father right away.

"That's because you were you. I wouldn't trust you, holy crap!" Andrew shouted, and he sounded surprised, John you father just got home early and he has a chainsaw surprised. Bender did not like that type of shock, not in the least bit.

"What the hell happened to your stomach?" Andrew asked as he starred at the huge bruise around the boy's tiny body. It was strange, Andy always pictured John to be sort of chubby because of how strong he was, he remembered how it took more time then usual to flip the unsuspecting boy, but instead he found a body skinnier then his own with a huge black and blue bruise in the middle.

"Um, nothing, I got in a little accident Sunday, just don't touch it or bend down to low and you won't even notice it. Besides the fact you're a dumb ass is there any problems yet?" Bender asked, hoping to god he wore a heavy pair of pants the day the car hit so that when they got wet, they wouldn't become see through.

"No, I want to take a shower now before your dad gets home, and you need to get to class, on time, bye." And without saying more Andrew hung up and went back to the shower. Of course, the water did not get to hot, and the droplets hit his body so hard Andrew cut the shower short.

The front door then was heard shutting with a loud bang. This couldn't be right; John's father couldn't possibly be home yet. Andrew arose and made his way to the kitchen; he had no idea where it was but the house was so small it didn't take too long to find. There in the doorway stood a skinny woman with bleach blond hair. She casually took her shoes off and Andrew assumed she was John's mother.

Feeling satisfied that he, or rather John, was not being robbed he decided to look through the refrigerator to see if he couldn't find something to eat, for he was starving. Much as suspected, or should have been suspected at least, the ice box was almost completely empty with some exceptions such as beer, a slice of cheese, and a bottle of ketchup. Sighing he moved on to the cabinets, but they as well were empty.

"Mom?" Andrew asked, hoping he had gotten it right and this woman wasn't actually John's sister or aunt or something. He was relieved when her ears perked up and she looked his way. "There's no food in the house." He stated, knowing that if he were to say that to his mom she would gladly go to the store.

"Well Johnny, I already ate lunch so I guess you're on your own for that. Don't you got money from that job of yours at the shop? Go get it and buy yourself lunch!" The woman responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world. Andrew sighed, John would probably get angry if he used his hard earned money, but he was hungry and besides, once Bender went back to his house there would be lots of food to feed him, wasn't it fair he got the same?

"Fine, then do you think you could drive me to the store? It's cold outside and it's a pretty long walk." Andrew asked, trying to sound reasoning though he was sure he could get a ride, after all, whose parents would make their children walk that far in the cold just to get something to eat? (John's.)

"This aint no taxi company Johnny, I've seen you walk to school all the time and that's twice as far as the store. Throw on a damn coat and get out of my face!" The woman said in an annoyed tone of voice. She had obviously had enough of these simple favors, the things normal parents did for their children without even being asked.

Angry and let down Andrew marched back to the rebels room and searched around for the money. He found it neatly tucked in a shoe box under the lame excuse for a bed. The money seemed to be the only thing really hidden in the room which meant it was extremely important to Bender, even though there was only about seven dollars there. Knowing this Andrew decided to stop at his house, which was on the way, and take some of his own money to buy lunch, after all, he got a weekly allowance of double what John had for doing nothing, it wouldn't hurt to use some.

* * *

By the time Andrew got home he was so cold he immediately wanted to throw about three blankets on and lay in front of a heater, if of course there were a heater to lay in front of in the piece of crap home. Fortunately, John had four blankets in his closet, and though they were tattered they were still somewhat warm.

As soon as Andrew got as comfortable as he could on the bed with springs poking him every time he made a movement, even the tiniest one, the phone rang. _I'll leave it, someone else will get it, I'm too tired for a freaking phone. _Andrew thought as he made his best attempt to ignore the annoying ringing noises. The caller one the other hand remained persistent and kept calling.

"Are you going to get that you lazy asshole punk?" came a deep voice, on belonging to a male. Andrew assumed it was John's father, and from what he heard this was not a man to mess with so he obediently did as told.

"Finally, why don't you answer the damn phone? Someone important could have called and seeing since if I don't answer this damn thing nobody else will I guess the responsibility falls on you!" John yelled into the phone, hoping to God his boss didn't happen to call with news on his promotion.

"Sorry I didn't know, in my house I don't answer, my mom usually gets it." Andrew apologized as he watched John's mother make her way to the refrigerator and pull out a bottle of beer.

"Well that's not your house! Did my boss happen to call?" John asked, getting to the point. The promotion was important to him, if he could just get his hands on it he would get a decant pay he would be able to get the hell out of his house, buy an apartment, and even be able to buy more then one lunch a week.

"Sorry I don't know, hey mom? Do you know if my boss called?" Andrew asked, hoping that she picked up the phone for once since he was not home. To his surprise and delightment, she looked up and shook her head yes, but what followed didn't sound good.

"He said he was sorry but you didn't get the promotion. What did you expect, you miss so many days, you may be good at what you do but it doesn't matter if you are going to be lazy and never show up for work!" She commented. Of course she knew her son went to work everyday he was required to unless he was injured so badly by her husband that he could not, but she knew her son would not speak back so she took advantage of this.

"Yeah, I heard. Fuck!" John cussed after Andrew began to repeat what the woman had said. He could not move out now, he was stuck in that horrible house even longer, all because he was too beat up to even get out of bed a couple of times. Hearing this John forgot completely about asking how everything was going, instead he sat in the nurse's office saying nothing but the occasional "fuck"

Andrew felt bad for John, but he didn't know what to say. Instead he leaned against a chair, thinking it was his own which could withstand force. Of course, these chairs could break if you kicked it with even the softest tap, and it broke into pieces as soon as Andrew's back (or rather, John's back) touched it.

John's father was in the room in a flash, yelling and screaming as if this was his son's fault, as if the chairs were some expensive treasure that shouldn't have broken. "Andrew? Andrew what's happening? I hear my dad, why is he angry? Andrew get the fuck out of the-" John was cut short when he heard the familiar whimper of agony, the one he heard every time his father hurt him, only for once it was not him shouting, but his voice. "I'll be there in a minute!"

* * *

John Bender jumped out of Andrew's car and ran up to his window. He was fortunate enough to talk the man into coming and picking him up, and even dropping him off to some random house.

From the window John saw his body lying on the floor with blood around it. He cussed; Andrew had surely been hit on the head with something sharp from the kitchen and then dragged to the room. He quickly threw open the window and jumped inside.

"Andrew, are you okay, what happened?" John asked quickly, not knowing what to do. He had been beaten before, but never this badly, not since the cigar burn anyway, and this wasn't him lying on the floor, this was Andrew, who didn't know anything about these sorts of conditions.

"Yeah, I broke your dad's chair and he grabbed the leg and hit me on the head with it. Damn that hurts!" Andrew stated as he rubbed the wound. Bender smacked his hands out of the way, that was how infections started.

"I'm sorry John, I told you that you didn't know what it was like to be me, but I would gladly get my life back for anything. This is horrible, I don't know how you do it, I'm sorry I was so damn cocky, I should be happy to have what I have. I'll stand up to my friends, I'll befriend Brain and you not just because this scares me, but because I want to, I just want my old life back." And with saying that, Andrew fell asleep.

* * *

When Andrew awoke he felt no pain. He looked down happy to see his normal blue jeans, he was back to normal. This happiness left though as he looked next to him to see John, still asleep, with a huge gash on his head. He didn't do anything to get that gash, he wasn't the one who broke the chair, yet he was the one who had to deal with the pain.

"Hey Sporto, looks like you got your wish." John said weakly as he looked up at the no longer smiling face. He had just woken up, that was apparent. He slowly sat up and ran a hand through his hair, not paying much mind to the gash on his head. He was used to this after all.

"John, I'm calling an ambulance, you could have a concussion, just don't move. I promise we'll get you out of this mess without you getting that promotion." Andrew said quickly as he dialed the number for an ambulance. John chuckled to himself, promising was easier said then done, he knew this for a fact.

"By the way Sporto, your old man isn't as bad as you think he is. On the way here we talked, he said he'll try to back off and that he didn't know you felt that way." Saying that, John fell asleep, which is how he stayed for the whole ambulance ride, and for the three days in the hospital, until child services told him he would be living with someone else. Someone had heard about what had happened to him and begged her parents to take him in; Clair Standish.

**Okay, so I'm sorry this was a bit….weird…and I understand most the time in these situations both sides are supposed to end up liking their own lives more, but that didn't seem logical to me. Andrew's dad only tried getting the best for his son it seemed, while John's doesn't care, so it seemed unrealistic for John to end up wanting his life as well, but whatever, this was just for fun, if you don't like it yell at me for wasting your time or whatever, but please, tell me what you thought!**


End file.
